Beginnings of an End
by everlily16
Summary: Touko is excited to set off on her journey through Unova with her best friends. She expected adventure, but as hidden truths behind the seemingly harmless Team Plasma are revealed, she knows she is getting more than she bargained for: danger and fear.


**A/N - So I finally got around to buying Pokemon Black and just finished it a few days ago, inspiring me to start writing this. The storyline is mostly based off of the game, but I don't want it to be too similar to the game. So as it moves forward, I'll be adding my own little tweaks and events to make it all the more interesting. And of course, let's not forget that dab of romance. I like Touko and Cheren, but I also like Touko and N, so you guys tell me. Suggestions for events and criticism on my writing is always welcomed! It lets me know that people care enough to read this and let me know what they think :P  
><strong>

** Review please, and I hope you enjoy this first chapter! It moves slow, but it'll speed up. I just wanted to get the beginning over with. Sorry in advance for any mistakes I didn't notice!  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or any of the characters in this story. **

* * *

><p>A small boy with curious emerald eyes and matching hair turned his gaze towards the wooden door as it burst open, slamming against the purple and white checkered walls. The colorful train in his hands was dropped to the cloud themed floor as his gaze fell upon the man wearing a large cloak standing in front of his doorway. The boy's eyes shined with joy and he found himself running to the towering figure.<p>

"Daddy!" He spread his arms out to engulf what he could of his father's leg, but before he could even graze the silky fabric with his fingertips a hand reached out to slap it away. The green eyes widened and followed the arm length to find the owner to be a ninja-like figure. A black mask covered the majority of his face, matching his black sleeveless ninja uniform. His contrasting white hair reached the bottom of his ears and his dark eyes were void, showing no amount of emotion. He shifted his stare to the two people standing behind his father, sporting the same clothing and look as the man in front of him. Frightened, the emerald haired child dropped his reaching hand and stepped back. He had always seen these men with his father, but that did not help him fear this chilling triad any less.

"Young Master N, you should know by now that one is not allowed to touch Master Ghetsis." Even the voice sounded mechanical, almost robotic. The boy known as N dropped his sullen gaze to the brightly colored floor in shame. He always made this mistake; no matter how many times the shadow men had warned him, he would continuously run up to his father with delight and the hope of feeling some happiness in return. Yet that never happened.

"N, you are almost seven years old. A child at your age should know that one does not greet anyone with such joy. There is no such action that takes place, not even beyond this castle's walls." N looked up to his father, staring into piercing red eyes that were now boring into his emerald ones. If his father claimed that his behavior was abnormal, then why did it feel so right to desire acknowledgement? Why did it feel appropriate to give affection and receive it in return?

Timidly, the boy apologized to his father for his behavior, unable to verbalize the many questions in his head. He would surely be punished if he spoke again about such ridiculous emotions. He would just need to listen to his father, and perhaps that would be enough to get rid of the unnecessary questions and emotions that haunted his small being.

Ghetsis's fierce eyes were bare of any recognition of the apology. Instead, he began to speak on his own terms, for there was a purpose for standing in the childish room before the future king of his organization known as Team Plasma.

"I will let it go this time, but in the future I expect more from you. Now, the reason I am here is to present you with something…a sort of gift, if you will. However, you need to guarantee that you will begin to take your place in this castle more seriously. I will not tolerate any son of mine ranting to another about his feelings, feelings that will only make him weak in the real world. That is prohibited, just as much as leaving these grounds is. Do I make myself clear?" He spoke with force, as if threatening his child to refuse.

N's eyes widened at the word gift. He knew what a gift was, but he had never been presented with one. Just the thought caused a look of enthusiasm to cross his face and his eyes to shine with anticipation. However, within a second they dulled and his face fell to one that expressed no excitement. If he wanted this present, he would need to show his father that he could follow orders, that he could push his happiness back and behave properly. Behave like a future king should. Ghetsis noticed the internal struggle of his child and smirked before turning to one of the shadow like figures.

"Resume." Not waiting for the child to answer, he spoke and stepped out of the way as one of the masked men approached and kneeled down before N. The young boy watched as the man held his arms out with his palms towards the cloudy ceiling. N's forest eyes stared and widened, his mind now oblivious to the oath it had taken just moments before. In the gloved hands of the triad member laid a miniature sleeping gray bird. Its wings were heavily bandaged along with its tiny pink feet. N immediately recognized the small Pokemon and he reached his hands out to gingerly touch its soft feathers.

"A Pidove…but why is it injured?" N put his small hands around the bird and held it close to him. It was the first time he was permitted to touch a Pokemon, let alone be given one as a gift.

"That will be answered by the Pidove as soon as it awakens. All you have to do is question it. I trust you to cherish this bird and take care of it. I have already told you about your gift of being able to speak to Pokemon, have I not?" N nodded his head slowly. He remembered the discussion vaguely; it had been so long ago. But that was the reason his father provided him with when he asked why he was kept in the castle: because he was able to speak to and understand Pokemon. N was told that until he learned more about his ability and the world, he was not to be exposed to it. "It is about time you begin to learn the truths of the horrid world beyond this castle. This Pidove will assist you in that quest. Now, I must leave. I have business I must attend to."

N watched quietly as his father walked out of the door without glancing back. The masked triad followed their leader out and locked the wooden obstacle that stood between the boy and the hallway. The obstacle that stood between him and the real world beyond his confines.

* * *

><p>Nine Years Later<p>

The rising spring sun engulfed the sea of green trees among a quaint town known to many as Nuvema. The few buildings basked in the morning rays of the new day and elders of the town were already up and about their daily walks around the relatively small settlement. Shopkeepers were making their way to their respective stalls and shops, setting up and quietly awaiting the town's awakening. Children slept soundly in the comfort of their beds, their parents just waking from a peaceful slumber or making their way to the kitchen to make breakfast.

What seemed like a regular morning to the quiet town was actually a nerve-wracking beginning of a new life to a particular teen. Her cerulean eyes scanned over the contents in her newly bought – and packed – pink satchel. It was rather empty, much to her disappointment. She found herself staring back at the same items as before, a bunch of necessary toiletries and emergency snacks, as well as a first aid kit. She knew that it would be filled to the brim as soon as she begun her journey, but that did not satisfy her at the moment. She kept feeling like something was missing, even though she was sure nothing was. She could always buy any other necessities from the Pokemarts during her travels anyway. How great the word sounded in her thoughts. After so many years of waiting, she was finally able to overstep the boundary holding her away from the great unknown and venture into the anticipating world. What would she discover? Just the thought of what awaited her – the many Pokemon, friends, challenges, and who knows what else – excited her like a Tepig would be excited to get a meal. She was also hungry, but this hunger was not for food; it was for adventure.

Unable to contain her excitement, she began to squeal and jump around the lavender painted room and paused in front of the fully body mirror hanging on her white door. How did she look? Presentable enough for people to take her seriously, or were her clothes too revealing? She was sixteen, and it was spring for Reshiram's sake. It was bound to get hotter when summer came around. Her ivory teeth sank into her soft lip as she turned in front of the glass. Her short jean shorts weren't _that_ short, and it wasn't as if people didn't wear tank tops in hot weather. Sighing, she reached for the black sleeveless cardigan thrown on her white bed sheets and shrugged it over the white tank. Her black boots would compensate for her look, making her look tough enough to take on a challenge. A knock resounded at the door, breaking the girl out of her thoughts. Pulling her long brown locks into a high ponytail she was satisfied with, she yelled "Come in!"

In came a woman in her early forties, her brown hair matching the girl's just as well as her deep blue eyes. He wore a long blue skirt and a plain white top behind a green apron. In her hands was a gift bag decorated with a variety of Pokemon found in the Unova region.

The girl smiled, "Morning mom!" she chirped, planning a quick kiss on the older woman's cheek.

"Good morning sweetie! I hope you slept well last night; you know this is a big day for you. It would be horrible if you were exhausted at the beginning of it, Touko." She replied, a look of concern crossing her features.

Touko rolled her eyes. "I slept fine, and even if I didn't, I'm too excited to be tired!" She laughed and sat on the bed, motioning for her mother to sit next to her.

Her mother sighed, defeated. But a small smile graced her lips as she sat down next to her daughter, placing the bag between them on the bed. "I had the same attitude when I was your age and starting out on my own journey. It will be a ton of fun, but you have to promise me that you will be careful. I know Cheren and Belle will be going with you, but you are all still relatively young and there are a lot of new experiences that await you. Some may surprise you and some may excite you…just promise me that you will call frequently and stay out of danger."

Touko felt the need to roll her eyes again, but stopped herself from doing so. It was her mother, and she was only worried about her sole daughter. "Only if you promise to take care of yourself," she quipped, attempting to lighten the mood a bit. Her mother smiled and Touko broke out into a grin.

"It's a deal. So, when are you going to open your presents?" She asked, knowing her daughter had been eyeing the bag since she saw it.

"Presents? You mean as in more than one?" Her grin grew greedy and she dug her hands into the bag. Her mother shook her head at her antics. No matter how old she grew, she was always excited about opening presents…even if she already knew what to expect.

Touko pulled out a small box wrapping in simple light blue wrapping paper. "This one is a combined gift. Cheren's and Belle's mothers pitched in with me and we all bought one for each of you. Go on, open it."

The ecstatic teen didn't need any more encouragement as her fingers picked at the thin paper and ripped it apart. She was met with some sort of small rectangular cardboard box that would need to be opened and discarded afterwards. Pouting, she continued to rip the box open and was met with a variety of bottles this time, all seeming to be some sort of spray.

She recognized them immediately as potions, antidotes, and paralyze heals. Touko squealed in delight as she grabbed her pink carrier and began to stuff them into it, shifting all the contents so everything was organized.

Her mother chuckled. "These are emergency items. In case you cannot reach a Pokemon Center and your Pokemon are hurt, I want you to use these. Of course, you will have to buy a larger variety when you get to a mart. These are only the common ones that are usually needed." She explained as Touko reached for the gift bag once again.

She nodded at her mother, acknowledging her words, but squealed again once she pulled out the next gift. It was a cap, the pink pokeball on the crown contrasting against its white background but matching identically with the pink visor.

"This is the must have accessory for female trainers as stated in Trainer's Weekly! Mom, I officially love you, you're the best!" The thrilled girl jumped up from her bed and engulfed her mother in a hug.

"You're welcome sweetheart. Now go eat breakfast! You have to meet Cheren and Belle at Professor Juniper's lab to get your Pokemon. Finish up here and hurry downstairs!" And with that the older woman left her daughter to herself as she made her way downstairs.

Touko pulled the hat over her head a slid her ponytail through the band in the back. Checking herself in the mirror one last time, she grabbed her bag, pulled on her black boots, and made her way downstairs.

* * *

><p>Touko ran as fast as her legs would carry her, thanking the legendaries that she had been playing soccer for the past ten years. If it didn't improve her speed, it sure did improve her stamina. She was able to run out of her house, past the numerous consumer stands loitered around the street, and onto the street that would lead her directly to her destination. She could make out the large building clearly in the distance about a quarter mile away. Just a few more minutes, that's all she needed. She was already running a bit late, as it had taken her longer than she thought to eat breakfast and triple check her supplies. By the time she made it out of her door, it was 9:20. She needed to be at the lab in ten minutes, but it was a good twenty minute walk from her house. Surely she would make it if she kept going at this speed. As she approached the edifice, her blue eyes rested on two figures standing near the door. Touko grinned and willed her legs to go faster. If Cheren and Belle were waiting for her, then she needed to hurry. It was bad enough that she was always late in the past whenever they met up, but if she was late on such a big day, they would be disappointed in her.<p>

She focused on Belle as her hands reached up to adjust the green beret atop her blonde hair. She was wearing a white blouse with an orange sleeveless sweater pulled over it. Her ivory skirt reached just below her knees, and her leggings matched the orange sweater. Pulled over her left shoulder was a green bag, and when she noticed her friend in the distance, her arms sprang up and she flailed them at the brunette.

Standing next to Belle was Cheren, looking rather bored as he turned to look at Belle. He adjusted his red framed glasses and looked in the direction his friend was waving in. He smirked, not that Touko could see, and leaned against the wall of the lab, waiting for her to reach them. His white v-neck shirt was designed with a thick red line that spanned the middle of the tee, reaching up and splitting up at the neckline. A blue blazer with a white collar was thrown over the tee and he matched his clothing with a pair of black pants rather than jeans. So like Cheren to feel the need to look somewhat formal on a journey through nature.

Touko stopped before the pair, her person doubled over and hands resting on her knees. She breathed in large gulps of air, looking like a Basculin out of water.

"Oh my, Touko! You shouldn't have worked yourself so hard, it would have been perfectly fine if we were a few minutes late!" Belle leaned over to inspect the brunette, her green eyes laced with concern.

A scoff caused the girls to crane their heads toward the dark haired boy. "Speak for yourself. I want to get in this building as soon as possible." Cheren continued to lean on the wall, arms crossed and blue eyes glaring at Touko as she continued to catch her breath. She stood up straight and glared back at the guy she called her best friend.

"I'm fine, thanks for asking." She spat sarcastically at Cheren, who raised an eyebrow in response.

"Then, what are we waiting for? Let's get going. You've wasted enough of our time." The boy sighed and turned around to face the door, only to have Touko vigorously pull it open, grab his and Belle's arms and run in.

They were met with numerous men and women wearing pristine lab coats and rushing around, too concerned with their job to notice the three teenagers standing in the doorway. Tentatively, the group walked forward through a hallway lined with artwork. All around them hung different species of Pokemon, some in their natural habitat and others posing with what was presumed to be their trainers. Belle and Touko stared at each painting they walked by, cooing at the ones that looked particularly attractive. Cheren continued on the straight path, not bothering with the two girls. He was used to their behavior by now, having known them since the tender age of five.

The future trainers made their way out of the hallway and were faced with a larger room, a large computer screen filling the wall in front of them. Taking a look around, the room had several smaller computers and devices, but what piqued their interest weren't the machines. It was the three small devices lying atop a small granite desk in the center of the room. They were circular, the top half colored a deep red and the bottom half left to be a snowy white. A small button in the center kept the contents of the device, known as a pokeball, a mystery to the triad. Which Pokemon were in there?

Looming over the mechanisms was a woman who seemed to be in her late twenties. Her light brown hair was pulled into a somewhat messy bun atop her head and she wore a lab coat over her white top and green skirt. Her attention turned to the excited group standing in the doorway of the computer room. She smiled and welcomed them in.

"Hi there! I've been waiting for you young people!" She called happily. "Let me introduce myself again. My name is –" Before she could finish her introduction, Cheren's calm voice filled the room.

"Professor Juniper? We know your name already" He mused, eyebrow raised in question.

The professor pouted and placed her hands on her hips. "Come, come Cheren. This isn't the time to take things so lightly. Today is a day that you all will remember, so it is best to behave with some formality." She stood straight once again, the smile brightening her face once again. "That being said, my name is Professor Juniper, and I am researching when and how the creatures called Pokemon came into existence." She held out her hand for a handshake from each teen.

After reciting names once again for the sake of formality, Professor Juniper stepped aside and allowed each trainer access to the three pokeballs.

"Ooh, what's inside this one?" Belle chimed in, hoisting one of the small devices into her hand and examining it closely.

The professor noticed her interest and answered, "That's a Snivy. You may release her if you like. Actually, it would be better if all the Pokemon were released for now."

"Her?" Belle echoed. The professor nodded in response.

Touko and Cheren each grabbed one of the remaining balls. They released the small creatures from within the devices as a bright white light faded to reveal a small blue body and a pig-like red and black body.

Belle stared at the small creatures before her and got ready to toss the ball in her hand to release Snivy. As she was preparing to throw it, however, she accidentally let the mechanism slip from her hand and onto the floor beneath her feet, shrieking as it collided with the floor near her feet. Snivy was released in a similar bright light as her two companions, but was saved from hearing the awful yelling sound from the female.

The blue Pokemon yelled its native "Osha!" as it covered it's ears and tackled Belle's right leg angrily, causing her to lose her footing and nearly step on the green creature known as Snivy.

The Snivy quickly jumped out of the way, but landed on the pig Pokemon's head, grabbing and pulling its black ears quickly to steady her landing atop the miniature beast. The Pokemon squealed as it felt its ears being stretched by an unknown force, and proceeded to run around the room in an effortless hope of getting the tightening grip to loosen. It slammed its small body into a bookshelf before sprinting away quickly. The shelf collided with the floor, creating a booming thunder sound that made the small pig run faster. Snivy held on firmly with its eyes closed as the being below it continued to crash into and knock over several other obstacles, eventually loosing footing and slipping on the floor. The sudden stop from the pig caused Snivy to feel the momentum as the tiny green Pokemon found itself hurtling through the air and smacking into the panicking blue body.

With the force of the collision, the blue Pokemon was lifted off its feet as its back crashed into Touko's legs, causing her to buckle over and grab the closest object she could find in an useless attempt to prevent herself from falling. That object being Cheren, he collapsed onto the floor a short distance away from the brunette.

With all Pokemon exhausted or passed out on the floor along with two teenagers, Belle began to giggle softly. "Hehe…sorry guys!" She picked at her green beret with her fingertips nervously. Professor Juniper sighed hopelessly.

Touko sat up on the floor and rubbed her head. "Well, so much for formalities..." She muttered, slowly standing up and examining herself. Satisfied that she suffered no major injuries, she looked over at the dark haired teen now slowly sitting up as well.

"I'll say. Only Belle could manage to create such a scene." He shook his head and stood up as well, examining his surroundings. Everyone's eyes followed his gaze and were beheld with bookcases, vases, papers, and wires clattered messily around the confines of the room.

The teenagers cautiously fixed their gaze on the older woman to find she was stifling laughter. They let out a breath of relief and looked down at the Pokemon still lying on the floor.

"Oh it looks like a pig! How cute!" Belle lunged for the red and black creature, lifting it into her arms and petting its head. The Pokemon's head cocked to the side, confused by the girl's behavior.

"That is a Tepig, and he is a fire type Pokemon." The professor's voice chimed in, answering Belle's unspoken questions.

"Aww, can I keep him?" Belle questioned, staring adoringly into Tepig's eyes. The pig Pokemon merely blinked at her.

Touko chuckled at her friend and felt something resting on her feet, and looked down at the blue Pokemon who had lifted itself off the tiled floor and settled its head on Touko's boots. Satisfied with feeling something other than cold ground, it was slowly beginning to drift into sleep before a pair of arms encircled its stomach and lifted it into the air. Touko had lifted it up and noticing the tired look in its eyes, cradled the creature in her arms.

The professor smiled at Touko. "That Pokemon is known as Oshawott, and he is a water type."

Touko merely nodded at the woman, turning her attention back to the Pokemon in her arms. Oshawott found itself comfortable in the space in her arms and let itself be held by the stranger.

"Then I suppose this Snivy is a grass type?" Professor Juniper turned to the voice. Cheren was standing next to Snivy, his head motioning towards the green Pokemon. Snivy stood tall on her two legs with her small arms crossed over her chest. She refused to show any weakness to her fellow Pokemon and these strangers.

"Correct. Snivy have a stubborn nature, and this girl is no exception. She only accepts the best." Snivy closed her eyes in agreement, her head tilting upwards in a snotty manner.

Cheren smirked, "Then I suppose we'll make a good team." He knelt down as close as her could to Snivy and held out a hand to her.

Snivy looked at him, she did not like the idea of having a human trainer, but his eyes held the same look of superiority as hers did. Giving a half smile, the small Pokemon jumped into Cheren's hand and Cheren stood up, placing her on his shoulder.

Professor Juniper looked around at the three trainers. "Well, it looks like everyone is happy and has chosen their partners. Are you all prepared for what awaits you beyond these doors, beyond this small town you have spent your entire lives in?" Her voice was authoritative, and she stared each trainer in the eyes; it was a challenge.

Never one to back out of a challenge, Touko stepped forward. "Of course," She sounded so positive, so sure of herself. Oshawott stirred awake in her arms and stared at the firm look on the girl's face.

Cheren stepped up right after her, nodding in silence. Snivy stood still on his shoulder, confidence shining in her eyes.

Belle was the last to step forward. She was looking nervously from her friends to Tepig, who was cradled in her arms. She bit her lip. If only she could relay the internal struggle she was faced with to her friends. But that would make them worry too much.

Touko walked to her friend and placed her hands on the blonde's shoulders, squeezing them slightly in support. "Come on Belle, this is the one opportunity we have to find out who we are. You've been wanting to discover your place in the world longer than Cheren or I have. If you don't leave now, you may not get another chance. Take it, and don't regret it. We'll be with you every step of the way, right Cheren?" She cocked her head over her shoulder, signaling to him.

He stood next to Touko, a small smile gracing his lips. "As rare as it may be, she's right Belle." Touko shot a deathly glare in his direction, which was ignored. "There is so much to discover out there, beyond the limits of Nuvema Town. Are you willing to let all those experiences bypass you and not do anything to grasp a hold of them?" He was calm as always, knowing that this was the best way to build up Belle's hidden confidence.

Slowly but surely, she nodded as well and fixed her grassy orbs on Professor Juniper's. "I am prepared." It was barely above a whisper, but she said it with such resoluteness that it seemed to echo into a yell.

The professor smirked at the triad and handed them their respective pokeballs. "Then, let's prepare for a new beginning." The group nodded in response, fiery determination blazing in their eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>AN - Let me know what you think in a review! It'll boost my confidence to continue and make my day brighter :)**


End file.
